Sonic 3 Delta
Sonic 3 Delta, is a rom hack of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 alone, that allows further access to the zones from Sonic and Knuckles. Gameplay Outside of the extra zones added, the gameplay is exactly the same as the normal Sonic 3, although there is an options menu (the unused Sonic 2 Options Menu in the coding), replacing the competition setting from the normal game. Sonic and Knuckles Zones While access to them has been increased a bit, the difference from access to them before, is that in the Sonic 3 alone, accessing them (except for flying battery) would cause the game to crash. Sonic 3 Delta allows access to the level themselves, although, the levels themselves are partly broken. Flying Battery Zone Act 1 *Due to the speed booster not being present in the first part of the level, it'll require a fully charged spindash near the ramp in order to make it up the first part. *Colours look much like Flying Battery Zone's early colours. *Due to parts of level that can cause you to get stuck, debug mode may be required to in order to go through the level. *Technosqueeks and Blasters are present in the coding. *Sometimes, using Super Sonic in the level will cause Super Sonic to glitch up in the level layout, even to the point of disappearing from the game completely, forcing the player to retry the stage again. *The hangers that Sonic would normally use in the zone to go across, and to progress by lowering him are non-funcional. *The Background doesn't scroll properly. *The rotating platforms are non-functional, and have glitched graphics. *The platforms, that Sonic grabs onto, and it sends him flying into the next one, are non-functional. *The Capsules, that has the springs, that Sonic can bounce off of, to go up to the next platform, is not present. *The rotating things on the Circular platforms, are not present *The Boss for Act 1 is still present in the act, along with a floor. *After Beating the first Act, it'll transition to the 2nd act, however, the music will change, but the level will still have veribles from the first act. And if the player dies, the music will revert to the first act's music. *If using Gens (not confirmed for other emulators), then after you beat the boss of Flying Battery Act 1, and end up in "Act 2", part of the Act 2 music will play very off-key in the first part that plays in the tune (and does so in all of the loop). *In "Act 2", if you view some objects in the item placer, the Blasters and Technosqueeks will be different colours, and the springs will have glitched graphics. (although if you go a bit further, the springs will load the correct textures.) Act 2 *The Rotating platforms are the same as Act 1's *The moving platforms that have many move up or down, is non-functional, and has glitched graphics. *The boss is still present, but is inside of a platform. *The background of flying battery is replaced with some of the blocks, that hide sonic later on in the stage. Mushroom Valley Act 1 *When you start the level, Sonic falls from the sky, and there is a 1-up in the sky. *The mushroom's stems are present, but the tops are non-functional and has glitched graphics. *The loops are broken, as Sonic will fall through one mid-run.same goes for the ones that don't form a loop, but go up to another platform. *The Background is partly glitched *in a part of the level, There is a spring that is floating in the Sky. *None of the enemies are in the item selector in debug mode. *The chain from the thing that pulls you up when you press down, is present, but the thing isn't. *around one of the parts, there is a graphic for a ring (not animated), but you can't pick up that ring. *The stems for mushrooms that serve a purpose similar to the see-saws from the other, the stems are present, but the object is gone. *The poles for the swing that sends Sonic high are there, but the object for the swing is gone. *On one of the platforms, Sonic can stand inside of the platform. *There are 8, non-functional, no-animated rings around the same part of the platform that you can stand inside of. *Later in the stage, the colleclion for the platforms starts turning out to not match up with the platform placement of the level. Sandoplis *The sand waterfalls are non-functional *When you start the level from falling, you don't end up in the sand. *none of the enemies from the level are present in the coding (from the actor chooser in itme placer in Debug mode.) *The Slides are non-functional Lava Reef Act 2 *The level starts with Sonic being blocked by a purple coloured thing in the foreground. **The purple thing is also the ground for the first part *The moving platforms carried by the machine thing, the platforms are gone, and the machine has glitched graphics. * Sky Sanctuary Act 1 *It starts out with Sonic falling to his death. *There is a platform, but in order to land on it, requires debug mode. *The fountain in the background at the beginning, has glitched graphics. *The platform, that moves in a 3D circle when Sonic is on it, is non-functional and has glitched graphics. *The platform that Sonic can grab on to, is gone. *Sky Sanctuary also lacks a background on the clouds that Sonic can bounce on. Act 2 *Uses Death Egg Act 1's Music. *All the level is is that Sonic can run to the right, jump, run to the right, jump, run to the right. *There is one, non-collectable, animated ring. Death Egg Act 2 *It starts you inside a wall. *The rooms that rotate Sonic up and down are non-functional. *the enterences that flip sonic upside down and right-side up are non-functional. *The Electric floors are non-functional and have gltiched graphics *The moving platfrom that moives up the thing is gone, and the thing has glitched graphics. Doomsday *All Sonic can do, is fall to his death, since there is barely anything to do in the level. *There are glitched graphics for the boss present. *Both Acts of Doomsday are the same. Gallery A_Monitor_in_Mushroom_Valley.png|The monitor floating in the air at the start of Mushroom Valley The_first_boss_of_Flying_Battery.png|The First Boss of Flying Battery File:A_Yellow_Blaster.png|A Glitched Yellow Blaster and a Glitched Spring File:Black_Technosqueek.png|A Glitched black Technosqueek File:The_chain_is_there,_but_the_machine_is_not.png|The chain is there, but the machine is not File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-1.png|The Mushrooms have glitched graphics File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-2.png|Sonic falling through a Loop File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-3.png|Notice, some objects that would be there, are gone File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-4.png|Sonic Jumped through a loop (may not appear to be, but it happened.) File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-5.png|Another area, with a chain, but no pull-up machine. Also, an uncolectable ring. File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-6.png|The See-saw mushrooms are gone, but the stems are still there. File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-7.png|Yet again, chain, but no machine File:Mushroom_Valley_(Sonic_3_Delta)_-8.png|Some uncollectable rings in the sky. Category:Rom Hacks Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog